Banishment
by cata931
Summary: B's a demon who's been banished from hell. She hadn't gotten used to earth before she was taken home and raped by complete strangers. After a strange turn of events, she ends up shring a house with L, a detective in love with her. Genderbender LxB
1. Banished and Raped

**B's POV**

Dammit! I've been banished! Now I'm stuck with no powers, no communication with my master, nothing, zip, gone! I'd rather be back in my firey room back in the underworld than here on earth. This was were the Sucumbi went, not me. I don't quite understand how they could stand visiting a place so vile, so cold(literally. it's freezing here. I'd need more than my leather jacket and pants to fight this.), so rotten...So dirty. Of course, hell wasn't much different but we demons would put you in your place if you were bad. And the fire down there was a good was to get rid of cantaminents such as...well...Dirt. And trash. Something I had to walk barefoot on at the moment. After about an hour or so of this "walking on earth" shit, I decided to hit something the Sucumbi found very interesting and comfortable for some reason...A place they called "the Bar".

Again, I don't quite understand how they could stand being in such a place. The only thing that seemed nice in there was a thing called a "Jukebox" that was blasting some rock music in the corner of this "Bar" place. Then a guy behind the counter looked up to see me.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna order a drink?" he said.

"A drink?" As in the blood we drank in hell?

"You're over twenty-one, right?"

"Yeah." More than he would have thought, despite my young appearance.

"Then sit on a stool," he motioned to one of the tall chairs in front of the counter, "And order a vodka or something."

I hesitated a moment, what was a "Vodka?" Was it some sort of blood that I didn't know about? Then I casually walked over and sat in a chair, leaning against the counter. The man leaned on the counter across from me, "What would you like?"

"The Vodka you suggested," I said. The man turned around, grabbed a bottle and a glass, and began to fill the glass to about halfway with a clear liquid from the bottle. He slid it towards me. I looked at it rather confused, that wasn't blood.

"You drink it," he said, as if I was completely new to this...Which, honestly, I was new to this.

Nevertheless, I did what the man suggested.

I sniffed it first...The very smell made me a little sick...But I took a sip. It was a bitter taste, but when I swallowed it, there was a pleasent burn in the back of my throat. I took another sip.

"So what brings you here tonight?" he asked, "Shouldn't a pretty little thing like you be heading home from work?"

"I was banished," I replied casually. He chuckled.

"Oh," he said, "Fired, huh?" Fired? "Well in that case, drink as much as you want. But make sure you don't get too hammered to where you can't think properly." With that, he turned away to tend to another person.

Humans had an odd way of talking...Almost like a code...I mean, fired? Hammered? This odd drink they used to replace blood...It's all very strange. And the sucumbi like it here? I continued to drink and was soon approached my another man...Tall, dark hair, dark eyes, muscular, not too far off from a male demon.

"Hey," he said, "What's up?"

Was that a warning? I looked up to see what was there but all I saw was the ceiling, "I don't see anything."

He laughed, "Very funny. Now how are you?"

"Horrible. I can't go back home because my master's upset at me."

"Master, huh?" he smiled, "Well, if you can't go back home, why don't you come back home with me?"

"That's very nice of you," Us demons weren't acoustom to people being nice, "I think I'll need a place to sleep tonight." Not a lie. I really did. But why was he being so nice...and so...out of nowhere.

"Then why don't you follow me? I got a nice place for _**you**_ to sleep."

Why had he emphisized the "you" in his sentence? Humans really are strange.

"Alright." And with that he got up and started walking away, I followed. He lead me outside, where three other men stood around a big, metal thing...That must be a car? One of the guys looked up and whistled when they saw me.

"Man, Steve," he said, "You really do have a way with women! She's smokin'!" I'm smoking? Were my jeans on fire or something? I quickly looked down and confirmed that they weren't. Damn the humans and their codes. But at least I'd have a place to sleep...So I might as well not complain. The man, Steve, opened the back door for me and I got in. Afterward, he got in next to me and the guy who said I was "smoking" got in on the other side of me, leaving me in the middle of the seat.

The two other guys got in in the front two seats and the turned the car on. (I jumped a little at the sounds it made. even more so when the rock music blasted all around me. But still, I didn't complain. When the car stopped, we were in front of a house. Evidentally, Steve's house. They all got out, so I got out too. Then we all went inside. Steve showed me to a room with nothing but an empty bed and told me that this is where I would sleep. I thanked him as he left and sprawled myself out on the bed, slowly drifting asleep. Even though all of this was nice and all, I couldn't help feeling that this was wrong...Almost as if something bad was going to happen.

I heard something, a sort of rattling noise. I ignored it and rolled over, trying to sleep still. Then I heard it again. A rattling noise. I ignored it again. Then after a minute or so of the rattling, I felt something cold wrap around my wrist. I opened my eyes just a little bit before I was yanked up by my wrists.

"AH!" I screamed, _**that**_ hurt. I writhed and tried to free my wrists, but to not avail, "Who's there?" I demanded.

"Oh, don't be scared babe," It was a man, one of Steve's aquaintences, who had yanked at the chain holding me up. Another one of them was behind me.

"You're just paying the fee to stay here with us," he said. Then I felt something wet and slick on my neck. Did he just lick me? How dare he! I jerked some more to try to get free and he just laughed, "Looks like Steve picked up a fighter, huh Jordan?"

"He sure did Frank!"

Jordan and Frank...The two men that held me captive. "Frank" walked around me so that he was facing me. I could see the smug look on his face. I growled at him.

"You filthy, disgusting, horrible little-" _SLAP! _That Frank guy just slapped me across the cheek.

"You need to learn not to talk like that in front of a man," he said, smirking, "Now it's time for your punishment." He grabbed my head and pulled it down so that I had full sight of his (horrifyingly out in the open) genital.

"Suck it bitch."

A few hours later, I was alone in the dark again. I was leaking his semen out of...well...I won't go into detail...It was just horrible. I can't believe no one seemed to notice my screaming to come and rescue me...It was like I was the prey and they were the demons. I was in the wrong place! I thought I was the demon that inflicted pain and suffering! My mind flashed back to what master had said to me when I was banished.

"You will see a worse hell than anyone's ever seen here."

Now I regret that "tsk" I gave him. Now I regret disrespecting him. _**Now**_, I regret saying that I could handle a place that was worse than this because I was stronger than he would ever be. And I was...At the time...But he took away my powers. So now I was vulnerable. I was open to terrible things happening to me. They DID happen to me. And I walked into danger like a bug to a venus flytrap.

I was raped and left there.

How could I have been so idiotic?

So, how was it?

Just saying, I've never been to a bar. Nor have I ever drunk alcohal...Nor have I ever been taken home by a guy nor raped and left in a dark room.

I'm just a 15-year-old who has nothing better to do right now than come up with dramas based on DEADxENDxLESS pictures. XD

I am also very nosey...Which is how I know about all of this stuff...

And if you haven't noticed it yet, B's a girl in this story. GENDERSWITCH! :DDD

Read and Review please. :D


	2. Released

**Still B's POV**

I heard the door open again. This time my head shot in the direction of the figure standing in it. I started to shake. After three days of rape, you'd think I'd be used to getting unwelcome visitors in this room. But I was terrified, homesick and hungry. (for all I had to eat was human semen. Not very filling nor very nice to consume) The figure closed the door.

"Please," I said shakily, hoarse from all the screaming I'd been doing, "Please let me go. I can't take this anymore. I want to go home."

"Back to that 'Master' of your's?" I could tell it was Steve's voice.

"Yes," I said, "You have no idea how much I'd rather be with my master than be chained up in here."

"Well, why did your boyfriend dump you, huh?" he shouted.

"He's not my mate," I said, tears flooding my eyes, "He is Master Satan."

"You're a delusional bitch," he said coldly, "That's why your boyfriend dumped you."

He didn't understand. He would never believe me. Especially since I had no powers to prove it. If I still had powers, I would have broken away from this place before the first time I was raped. Several rapes later, I'm still chained up. Locked in this room and waiting, begging for mercy from someone. Though I know full well, mercy won't come to me. I began to cry. I'll die here, won't I?

I braced myself, for I knew what was to come next.

"You've come here to rape me too, haven't you?" I wept. After I didn't get a response I turned to scream at him, "Haven't you?"

"If you insist," he said, "Although I came here for one reason and one reason only."

"What is the reason?"

"I feel guilty," he said, "I feel bad for what I've done. I've been thinking long and hard about all the things I've done to harm women in the past. Especially when my friends wanted me to take them home with me so they could have a go at them. I just don't like it anymore. And I'm sorry for making you go through this."

"Your apology isn't accepted," I seethed, still crying.

"Then how about I let you go?" he said, I felt my heart lift, this was the best news I've ever gotten.

"Do you really mean that?" I said, my tears started to stop falling and my face lit up.

"Yes," he said. I stared at him in awe. It seemed too good to be true, "I want my sin to be forgiven. So that I may not suffer as badly in hell."

"I'll make sure of that!" I said. Overjoyed that I would be leaving. I meant every word of that. If he ended up chained to the wall awaiting torture in hell, I would make sure that I was the one to torture him so I could give him mercy that, surely, no other demon would. (I might not even torture him at all.)

He pulled out a key and unlocked the chains around my wrist. The first thing I did when I was free was give him a big hug. "Thank you."

Re-dressing myself was, quite literally, a pain. I was sore all over. And I didn't bother to take a shower like Steve had said to do, because...well...I won't explain why a demon can't take a shower...I'm forbidden to give out such information.

After I was dressed, Steve took me out to the car and drove me away. He dropped me off in town, far away from his house. I thanked him again and gave him a short kiss. (Which mind you is a sin in itself. Kissing a demon is a crime against God) Then I was on my way down the sidewalk.

I collapsed. I couldn't walk much further. I was now, officially, starving. I held my stomach with one hand and started crawling into and alley with the other. I was NEVER hungry. At least, not this hungry...My stomach was growling at me and it felt like it was eating itself out of starvation. I wouldn't blame it. After I was safely in the alley, I collapsed completely and rolled onto my back, too weak to do anything else. I whimpered slightly at the pain and held my stomach with both hands. I needed help, desperately. This time, I don't think it was going to come.

Poor B! D: Read on! You wanna know if she survives right?


	3. Help a Demon Out

**L's POV**

"Watari," I said, pulling myself up to peek over the seat at him, "When are we going to arrive at the hotel?"

"In a little while," he replied, "Don't be so impatient, Ryuuzaki. Please be seated."

"Yes, Watari," I said. I assumed my crouch in the backseat and looked out the window. I began to wonder what me next case would be when I saw her.

A woman in all black laying dead in an alley.

"Watari!" I shouted, "Turn around! There's a corpse in the alley back there!"

"Ryuuzaki, you know just as well as I do that we have no time to-"

"Just turn around! This could be the start of a serial killing!" I said, worried, "What if the killer goes back to colect the body! Then he'll never be brought to justice!" I would normally leave it up to the police to collect corpses, but if I saw I corpse not collected, I would collect it and examine it myself.

"If you instist, Ryuuzaki," Watari said before making a rather sharp, illegal U-turn that knocked me out of my seat and onto the floor. Luckily, no one was on this particular street to see that. (Which is probably why Watari did it) He drove down the street until we came to the ally and slowed to a stop at it. I got out hastily and Watari followed. As soon as I saw the corpse, my heart sank. She was beautiful. Why would anyone kill her? Then I noticed something.

She was breathing.

"Watari," I said, "Please take her to the car and lay her in the backseat. We need to take her directly to the emergancy room. She could be suffering from hypothermia at this very moment!" On that note, I held my own arms. It was rather cold. If I had to guess, it was somewhere in the twenties. "Hurry, Watari!"

Watari picked her up gently and carried her to the car. I got inside and urged him to lay her down. He did and I laid her head in my lap. I was out of my normal crouch but my back still hunched over so it seemed like I was looming over her. She smelled of a salty substance that wasn't too unfamiliar to myself, but enough to make me cringe slightly

I looked at her, seeing her features more clearly now. Her eyes were closed in an angelic fashion and her ebony hair seemed in complete contrast against her pale skin. Her ears were at a slight point but, if you weren't looking close, they would seem normal. Her lips were perfect curves on her face and she had a figure. Her clothes were a strange type of leather that I'd never seen before, almost as if it were fake or dyed. I stroked her arm, it was undeniably a type of leather. Just shinier, I guess.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever lay eyes upon, despite the resemblences between her and I.

"Ryuuzaki?" Watari pipped up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I replied, "I'm just concerned about her. When will we arrive at the hospital?"

"It's about five miles away," he said. In my mind, those five miles were torture for not only me, but the woman in my lap. I felt her cheek, she was cold as ice.

**B's POV**

I regained conciousness, I didn't want to open my eyes though. I rolled over on what I came to realized was a bed. No...Oh no...Not another bed!

"Miss?" I heard a voice, addressing me in an unfamilar term, "Can you here me?" I cracked my eyes open, the light above me was blinding. I cover my eyes in the shadow of my arm and sleepily opened them all the way. Standing over me was a man with unruly black hair and a stared back at me like an owl that hadn't slept in years. He had his thumb held up to his mouth and wore a plain, long-sleeved white shirt and baggy, faded jeans. He was creepy, but he looked somewhat like me.

"Who are you?" I asked, too sleepy and too hungry to be scared, "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital bed," he replied, "You may address me as Ryuuzaki."

I couldn't believe this, for the second time this week, maybe even the same day(if today was the same day), mercy had shown itself to me and saved my from a terrible fate.

"What is your name?" he asked me.

"I was called Baphomette at home, but I am no longer allowed back there. So I guess it's just B."

"Why aren't you allowed back?"

"I have greatly upset my Master. So he banished me."

He cocked his head to the side, "I'm not sure I quite understand."

"I," I paused, he wouldn't believe me if I told him.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I can no longer prove it."

"I have heard many strange things," he explained, "I'm sure this isn't too bad."

"I'm a demon."

"...And now I stand corrected."

"It's true," I said, "I can't prove it anymore because my powers were taken away when my Master banished me."

"So, your former Master was the Devil, Satan?"

"Precisely."

"So, he banished you from hell?"

"Well...Yes."

"How did that happen?"

"I boasted to other demons about how powerful I was. I said I was more powerful as Master so they would respect me over anyone else. This did not sit well with him. So he punished me by banishing me to live on Earth until the end of time. Living and then dying, then being reborn to feel the torture of human life. And in between each life, I am due for a beating torture for 50 days in purgatory before I am reborn again."

"I see," he said, "So you are to live in torture for eternity. That is his punishment to any demon who claims they are higher than himself?"

"Not every time," I said, "Sometimes he sends them to be sprayed with holy water until dead, sometimes they are only slightly punished by being chained to the wall for months. I was his favorite so he didn't give me the worst of his tortures despite my crime against him."

"And being that you are his favorite, you thought you might be able to get away with saying you were as powerful as him?"

"Yes," I replied, "But I was horribly mistaken."

"Clearly," he said, "And...Your eyes...Is that why they are crimson?"

"Not because I am a demon, " I said, "I was a demon that was given the gift to see the death of humans. That's one of the reasons I was Master's favorite."

"Why do you still refer to him as 'Master?' "

"Because he is my..." my voice trailed off. Satan wasn't my master anymore, was he? He DID banish me after all.

"Exactly," Ryuuzaki walked around my bed to sit in a chair beside my bed. Rather, he curled his legs to his chest. It was odd. But the good news was that he didn't seem like he wanted to harm me.

At least...I don't think he does...I could be wrong.

So what do you think so far?

Yes, L likes B. He thinks she's pretty. Wonder how that'll fly with her.

READ ON!


	4. Food

**L's POV**

After further examination, the doctor and I confirmed that the woman, B, had been raped, So all the things she's said about being a demon by the name of Baphomette who was the devil's favorite folower could all just be a delusion due to mental scars. Despite this fact, I still believed her. I could understand her story as if it was my own. Her thinking level isn't too far from mine, that's probably why it's so easy to understand.

"Excuse me, B-chan," I said politely, "But would you mind if I took the liberty of renaming you? Just to forget about your former master and all."

"Feel free to, Ryuuzaki."

I thought for a second before saying, "Do you like the name Beyond?"  
"That would be fine," she said with a smile. I blushed. Oh my god, even her smile was exceedingly more beautiful than any other smile I've ever seen. It was a simple, closed-mouth smile, but it was breath-taking. I felt like I wasn't worthy of seeing something as wonderful as that, like I should look somewhere else. So I decided to look toward the floor.

"Hm?" there was a hint of curiousity in her voice, "Is something the matter, Ryuuzaki?"

"Um, I-I, no," I was tongue-tied and at a loss of words. That _**never**_ happened to him, ever, "Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. You're alright. And if you need something, I'll get it for you."

"Well," she said, "I am a bit hungry so-"

"Food," I said, hopping out of the chair, "Right! I'll be back in a minute, Beyond-chan." I ran out of there as fast as I could.

**B's POV**

Ryuuzaki was gone as fast as a Jackrabbit...A very cute, funny Jackrabbit. I laughed to myself quietly. He _**was**_ kind of cute. He reminded me of a panda in a way. But why was he acting so strangely? Why couldn't he look at me when I smiled at him? Why had he been so obedient to me? Like a dog to his master? I don't understand. And why do I think of him as more than just another human now? Was it just because he listened to me? I don't know what's going on.

L came back into the room just as quickly as he'd left, interrupting Beyond's thoughts. With him, he carried a tray of sweets. He sat the sweets on the table beside B's bed and she looked at them confused. She quickly turned her head in the other direction, though. She wouldn't eat those, no matter how hungry she was. Never would she be caught eating something that was such an unnatural colour like pink or green. No. No way she was going to eat something that was _**green**_.

"This does not suit me, Ryuuzaki," she said, "I have lost my appetite."

"But, I thought...That you...might," Sure, L was willing to get her something else in a heartbeat if she told him to, but it broke his heart to know that the woman he loved didn't like sweets...That she didn't even try them, "Will you try some, please?" He asked, holding a jar of strawberry jam out to her.

She looked at the jar, at least it wasn't an unnatural colour. She unscrewed the lid, dipped her finger in and pulled out a small glob. Reluctantly, she licked the jelly-like substanse off of her finger. She paused for a moment, then duged her entire hand in the jar, pulling out a big glob of jam and licking it out of her hand. Not too long after, she had the rim to her lip and she was slurping the jam up.

L stared at her, perplexed, "Beyond-chan, that's not very lady-like."

"I don't care!" she complained, "I'm starved half to death, I've food out that my favorite food on earth is-" she looked at the lable on the jar, "Strawberry Jam and you're concerned about something that's not of my nature at all?" she pulled the blanket at the edge of the bed over her, "That's being a prick in my book."

"Actually," L said, plucking a strawberry up from the tray, "I'm being hypocritical...Sorry."

Beyond smiled and laughed, but this time more fully than she had in a long time. It sounded almost maniacal but L didn't care.

He was in love.


	5. How to Train Your Demon

L drew the curtains open, it was morning already?

"Good morning Beyond," L said, "How is my guest today?"

"I'm fine, thank you," B replied. It had been a week since she had left the hospital under L's, Ryuuzaki's care. L handed her a jar of jam, which she happily took and started eating. Oh how she absolutely loved jam now.

"Ryuuzaki," she looked over ate him.

"Yes, Beyond-chan?"

"Thank you," she said, "Thank you for taking me in. I know I'm not your responsibility and all so I just thought I'd thank you. You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to," L said. All of their mornings started out like this. And every morning, L didn't confess his love to her. B still though of him as a roommate though he really wanted her to think of him as much, much more than that. Then she made that beautiful smile again, the one that made his heart leap. The one that fully showed her appreciation towards him. The one he longed for every night, knowing it would great him in the morning.

Oh, how she tortured him.

"Beyond-chan?" L said.

"Yes?"

"I..." L cut himself off. He couldn't say it, yet again, "I want to thank you for staying with me. It gets lonely after a while."

"Oh, okay." she said. She finished her jam and put it next to a million other jars of jam on the beside table.

"You know, you should really take a shower, Bey-"

"NO!" she said sharply.

"It was just a suggestion."

"There's a reason demons can't take showers."

"What would that be?"

"There's holy water in the shower water."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is. When you go to church, you get holy water on your fingers. Then when you wash your hands, the water goes down the drain. Then into the sewer and-"

"It gets mixed in with wastes making it unpure and then it's cleaned with chlorine and it goes through a series of tests and more cleaning and then it's cleaned AGAIN with chlorine so it's safe to shower in it without getting burned by holy water." L explained.

"But there are traces of holy water in it. It still burns."

"Have you ever tried?"

"No," Beyond said, "But one of the incumbi that came to earth took a shower and...well...lets just say we never saw him in hell again."

"But he might have been tricked into showering in pure holy water because the human he seduced saw through his cover.

"That is also a very likely senario."

"How about this," L put his hands together, "If the shower burns you, we had shower you in vodka so that the pain is relieved. Then you can go hang up a sheet in the alley and take a shower in the pouring rain later today."

"Deal," she said, "Now go get the vodka."

Yes, in addition to B's jam obssession, she had become a severe vodka addict.

This fact didn't please L much (because alcohal is expensive) but it didn't mar Beyond's charm.

"Well, the shower doesn't burn." Beyond said from inside the shower.

"I told you it wouldn't," L said. He sat in his usual position on the counter next to the shower.

"Hey, do you mind passing the Vodka?"

"No alcohal until you're done with your shower! Have you no self restraint?"

"I'm a demon," B pointed out, "Self restraint isn't in our vocabulary."

". . . Good point."

Beyond sat on her bed wrapped in a towel, drying her hair with another towel. After that, she quickly threw on a pair of L's boxers, a bra he'd gotten her, a pair of his baggy jeans and one of his shirts. (AN: He **did** buy her her own clothes and undergarmets but she prefered wearing his underwear instead.) When she walked out of her room, she made a beeline toward the kitchen. Only to be stopped by L.

"Please don't drink so early, Beyond-chan," L said, "You know how it makes me feel..."

"Okay, I won't."

"Good, do you mind helping me with this case I'm working on?" L didn't really nead help but he wanted to find an excuse to get her away from alochal and closer to him.

"Okay," she agreed. Together they sat down on the floor, shifting through file after file of suspect after suspect. After a while, L spoke up.

"Hey," without waiting for a reply, he kissed her forehead. Beyond looked at him, slightly confused.

"What was that for?"

Oh, shit. He actually did that, didn't he? "Because," He let out a heavy sigh, he wasn't going to get out of this one, "Because I love you, Beyond."

B looked back at him and blushed a little. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, sending a spark of electricity down L's spine, causing a barely noticable shiver. When she pulled away she smiled again, "I love you too, Ryuuzaki."

It's not over yet. Oh no, it's far from over. :D Hang in there. Read and review PLEASE!

Maybe you could give me a better idea than vodka this time! .

NO! I've never tasted Vodka, but I hear it tastes alright.


	6. Thunderstorm andA Little Afterward

After a few days of sneaked kisses in the hallway(AN: that developed into full-fledged make-out no doubt), L and B had an average relationship together. Not close enough for either of them to migrate into the other's room. B just wasn't ready for her relationship to turn into _**that**_ kind of relationship so quickly, and L respected that. Just being around her was enough to make him happy. Knowing that she was his made him overjoyed. Kissing her made him feel like he could fly if he kicked off the ground.

Being in love was blissful. Something he couldn't get enough of.

One night, Beyond woke up to the loud sound of thunger crashing through the sky like the roar of some mighty, unearthly beast. She jumped and curled up under the blanket. It was terrifying to her considering that there weren't any thunderstorms in hell and that the only thing that ever went boom was Satan's voice. She lay shaking under the blanket until another loud crack errupted through the sky. Then she got out of bed and ran to L's room. She knocked on the door frantically and L opened the door almost immediately.

"What's wrong, Beyond?"

Said girl tried to form words to gescribe what she was afraid of but all that came out was stuttering on her part. Then another loud crash came from outside and seemed to shake the picture frames on the walls and Beyond instintively held L and held herself close to him.

"I-I'm not used to storms, Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki smiled at her and wraped his arms around her, "It's okay, Beyond-chan," He soothed, "I'm here for you."

For a long time they stood in the doorway. Everytime the thunder rolled in, B would cringe and nuzzle into L's chest. And everytime, L would hold her just that much tighter. After the worst of the storm had gone by, L nudged Beyond's chin so that she was looking at him.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" L asked. She slowly shook her head, remembering what happened last time a man had invited her to stay with him. L noticed this, "I promise I won't do anything to you."

B looked up at him, "Do you promise?"

"Yes," L said. he kissed her on the forehead before leading her into his room.

OoOoOoOoOo

(AN: I have realized that my methods of separating scenes in the story have not been successfully transferred to fanfiction...so these little Oo's are my separation tools now. -.-)

OoOoOoOoOo

Beyond had curled up under the blankets next to L...Spooning him actually. L wrapped his arms around her and listened to the rain outside. He felt B's breathing softly in time with his own. Then he remembered how she breathed like that when he first saw her, he couldn't help but hold her tighter at the thought. It was a miracle she was still alive.

B squirmed a little, "Ryuuzaki-kun?"

"Yes," L didn't expect to wake her up.

"You're warm," she said, "And you smell like sugar."

L smiled and kised her cheek, "I'm just trying to make you feel safe."

"And I do feel safe," B responded. She did feel safe. She felt like L was some sort of protection, a safe haven in the world that hadn't been treating her right. She felt like when she was with L, nothing would happen to her. She was invincible. She wanted to stay like that forever. She wanted to be L's forever. She turned her head to kiss him on the lips. L responded, kissing her lips gently and passionately like she'd taught him. He stroked her hair comfortingly and soon broke the kiss. B grunted, clearly displeased.

"Is something the matter?" L asked. He wondered if he'd done something wrong.

"Nothing," B said, "It's just...You...I mean...Why aren't you like the men who...You know..."

"Because I don't take advantage of women in that kind of way," L stated simply, "It's repulsive and wrong to do...It makes me sick. I would never do that, especially not to you."

"why do men do such things?"

"Some just don't have self control. The men that raped you knew they were doing something wrong but they didn't care. They just wanted cheap sex without the trouble of a relationship, and they're too cheap to get a prostitute...Prostitutes are disgusting as well. To think that they don't have enough respect for themselves to do something else for money. If they give the 'But I didn't have a choice' shit, they ovbiously blinded themselves."

"So, men like...Sex?"

"A lot of them do, yes."

"Do you?"

"I'm still virgin."

"Oh. So you don't know what it feels like."

"Not really."

"Not really?"

L hesitated before saying, "I'd rather not get into it."

"Tell me. What's the 'not really' supposed to mean?"

"Um...Well..." L blushed, "Men do something else when they can't have sex or when they're adolecents...Women do it too."

"And that is?"

"Well...They masturbate." L's blushed took on a scarlet shade now.

"Oh," B said, she'd heard about that from succumbi...Something about seeing adolecents..._**Do**_ that, "So you've done that?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Could you...You know...Show me?"

L recoiled a bit, "Um...I-I," he let go of B covered his head with a pillow, "I said I didn't want to talk about it, let alone _**show**_ you it."

"I was just curious," she shruged, "If it disturbs you that much, you don't have to show me."

"I'd rather not," L shook his head. The pillow was starting to cut off his oxygen supply.

"Okay, okay," B said, "Don't kill yourself over it." Her gaze lowered slightly as she was turning away and something caught her eye, "Um...Ryuuzaki-kun."

_Damn...She noticed_, he thought to himself. He clutched at the pillow, his body betrayed him all too much around her, "Yes Beyond?"

"What's that?" she gestured to the buldge under the blanket. L flipped over so he wasn't facing her anymore.

"It's nothing," he said, "Don't concern yourself about it."

Beyond looked away from him, "Okay." She laid back down and tried to go to sleep but couldn't.

OoOoOoOoOo

**B's POV**

It'd been a little over an hour since that little conversation I had with Ryuuzaki, I still can't sleep. I sat there in silence waiting for sleep to come over me but it never did. So I just gave up and stared out the window a few feet away from the bed. As I was tracing the skyline with my eyes, I heard L breathing harder than normal. I felt him moving around beside me.

Nonononono, not moving around really...

More like wiggling...Not even that...He was _**writhing**_ beside me. I thought it was rather strange, then he started muttering something under his breathe. I tried to catch it, but I couldn't quite understand. It was even stranger when he started making noises and his movements started shaking the bed slightly.

"Mmmnnn...haa...B..." I looked at him over my shoulder, he was facing away from me. What confused me is that he had said my name, "Mmmm...yes...Beyond-cha...haa..."

I turned over to face him and he froze. He held his breathe.

"What?" I asked confused.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you were awake this whole time?"

"Yes, why? And why were you saying my name?" I couldn't see his face, but I could tell by the silence that his face was bright red.

"I...Do you really want to know?"

"Judging by the discomfort in your voice, you were masterbating?"

He didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"And what's wrong with me knowing what you're doing?"

"Nothing, it's just...I didn't think you'd appreciate me indulging myself in such a way."

"I see," I curled up next to him, hugging his stomach, "But like I said before, I'm just curious."

"So you don't mind?' I heard the confusion in his voice, "You're strange, Beyond-chan."

There was a long pause. I decided to break the silence, "So, did you finish indulging yourself?"

"No. I stopped when I figured out you were awake."

"Then, may I help?" I had noticed his hands were lowered down to _**that**_ area so I let my hand follow them.

"Beyond-chan," I touched him, sending an obvious shiver down his spine and he gasped, "You don't have to do that..."

"You seem to like it, though," I said, "Besides, we're lovers aren't we?"

He nodded, "If you insist, B-chan." He took curled his hand around mine and we continued on where he had left off, pants and moans echoing in the back of my mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

And I'm gonna stop right there...Sorry guys...

Part of the reason I stopped right there is because I don't really _**know**_ what goes on in the bedroom. Keep in mind I'm still virgin. -.- But I'm a virgin that reads too much yaoi...TOO much.

But I gotta say, it is kinda hot for my first time writing hentai. -/-

And the entire time, my mind was screaming "too much dialogue!" Was it? o.o"""

Read and review, And look foward to the next chapter.

BB; OH GOD! NOT MORE OF THAT TORTURE! I'M A GUY! NOT A F***ING GIRL!

L: I dunno...I kinda like it,,,

BB: You also like my cock up your ass. So shut the hell up!

L: . . . . .

Me: . . . Yeah. I read too much Yaoi. And I blame DEADxENDxLESS for giving me the idea for this story. She drew pictures of BB as "Baphomet" getting raped by random dudes. (Don't ask how I found those. They've mentally scarred me for life. o.o""")


	7. Found!

**B's dream and POV**

_...I'm on the floor...It's stone...Why?_

_...Why is it so dark?..._

_...Why is it so cold?..._

I heard a noise come from behind me. I jumped and turned to it's direction. All I got in return was a cackling laugh. It sounded so familiar...Why? I scowled.

"Who's there?" I asked, cold as ice. All I got was a soft chuckle, and malicious chuckle. "Who's there, dammit?"

"You may be a human now, but you still have internal fire like us," why does that voice sound so familiar? "You attitude hasn't changed a bit, Baphomette."

"It's Beyond, now. Who are you?"

"You honestly don't remember me? How about I show you? Oh wait, I can't. That's the rule of my being a nighttime demon."

Ironically, it dawned on me, "Ahazu? Is that you?"

"Ah," his voice echoed behind me, "So you do remember. That's a good thing. It means you're not all human yet."

"All human?" I asked questioningly. Then I turned toward his direction, voice a little more demanding, "What the hell do you mean?"

"When a demon is banished, Baphomette, they become human," he stated simply, "Mortals. Things that we are supposed to kill and steal the souls from. Fortunately and unfortunately, your banishment states that you will be reincarnated...And every one of you lifetimes will be full of suffering."

"I'm aware of that, Ahazu," I said, irritated that he'd brought it up, "What's your point? Why are you here? Why am I here?"  
"Well, we demons are not allowed to communicate with mortals such as yourself unless we plan to torture them."  
"I am _**aware**_ of that," I said, "Your forgetting that I am a de-"

"You were a demon."

"I still am," I said smirking, "You said so yourself."

"..."

I got him. Played him at his own game. "So what's you're reasoning for seeing me, Ahazu? You know it's forbidden to speak with the banished."

"I am aware," He replied, "But I have some interesting news for you. You might be interested in it."  
"Oh, will I?"  
"It seems that a demon has lost their pentagram on earth. It was stolen. Your pentagram was taken away when you were banished, that was given to the demon who had lost their pentagram."

My eyes widened, "So you're telling me-"

"Precisely. There is a chance for you to become a demon again, Baphomette. You know the power you can have if you have a pentagram. You know how to use it too. But you must make haste if you was it. Lucifer has sent out search parties to search for it. No doubt because he knows you would try to find it."  
"I can go back..." I could believe it, "I can go back." My smirk widened and I began to laugh. "Henh henh henh...I could defy Lucifer completely! Haha! He has no power over me!"

"As of right now, you have very little time. Both because the search party is moving quickly and because you are becomeing more mortal by the second. You're almost to the point of no return, you're starting to lose your memories."

"I understand. Worst wishes to you, Ahazu." Thank was our way of saying "thank you."

"You didn't get this information from me, Baphomette. Worst wishes to you too."

After that, I felt myself waking up. I had to ask him one more thing before I left.

"Ahazu, who was the demon who lost their pentagram?"  
His voice echoed around me, "It was me." I could almost feel the smirk directed to me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up, smirk still on my face. I almost wanted to laugh, but that would wake my Lawlipop from his sleep.

Speaking of which, he seemed a little uneasy.

He squirmed and whimpered in his sleep, obviously from a nightmare. I took in a deep breathe, how dare he...That demon!  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE, AHAZU!" I shouted, "If anyone is to steal his soul, it is to be _**me**_!"

Almost instantly, L calmed and went back to sleeping normally. I had to admit, I was possessive when I wanted to be. As far as I was concerned, L belonged to me just as much as I belonged to him. That means if anyone was going to kill him, it wasn't going to be a different, filthy demon who just wanted an easy soul to steal.

Oh my...I was starting to act human.

I am a demon. I do not belong to anyone.

I got out of bed, quitely, and put on a pair of worn down shoes. I scribbled a quick note to L and proceeded to go to his office. (AN: L has different rooms that he uses for different things. The room we first see him in in the anime is his "Communications Room.") I looked through one of the desk drawers and, alas, pulled out a Berreta 92 from it. By the looks of it, it was a Compact L type with 13 rounds. The irony of it all. I dug through the drawer to find extra bullet cartridges. (AN: I actually don't know shit about guns...I had to search all that up on google and wikipedia. XD;;; I'm just glad the model I had in mind was so ironically named...I mean, compact L with 13 rounds. :3 Awesome...)

This wouldn't help much against any demon I might encounter, but if a human got their hands on the pentagram, they were as good as gone. I stuffed a total of thirteen cartridges in my pockets. Why thirteen? Good luck of course. I scribbled a note to L taped it to the inside of the door, then wasted no time leaving the house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Omnicient POV**

L woke up, completely unaware that B had left the house. He had thought that she had returned to her room afer the thunderstorm. He got out of bed and walked to her room, not noticing the note she'd left on his door. He'd thought she would be in her bed when he opened the door. But to his surprise, she hadn't been.

"Beyond?" he called out, quietly at first, "Beyond, where are you?" he looked around the house, she was no where to be found. He began to worry a little. He went back into his room and closed the door. "Beyond? Where are you? This isn't funny." He was about to just leave her be for the time being until the note she had left fell onto the floor.

"Hmn?" L turned around and picked up the note. He unfolded it and read it in his head.

_Lawliet,_

_I'm sorry that I am not here at the moment. I recieved a message from a former aquaintance about something that is very important to me at this point. I will be back, but do not attempt to follow me. It's crucial that you do not act out of haste or worry. Just know that everything is fine and I will be back hopefully before nightfall._

_Beyond-chan_

_(Baphomette)_

L froze, where had she gone? He looked over the note several times...It was so vague. What was it she was talking about? Former aquantance? Baphomette? All of a sudden, everything clicked into place, like an epiphany. Beyond was planning to become a demon again.

L couldn't just sit here, she could get hurt! How was she going to turn back into a demon anyway? L noted that she didn't want to follow him, so what she's doing must be dangerous. He wanted to act now, he wanted to bring her back home with him. He wanted to keep her safe now more than ever. He respected Beyond's wishes but L had to protect her. This meant he had to go after her. Hastily, he ran to his office and threw open the desk drawer that held his only gun. It was gone.

L thought he'd had a heart attack.

So what she was doing was dangerous wasn't it? What was she planning to do?


	8. Pentagram

It had taken a long time, but Beyond had managed to get close enough to the pentagram to feel it's presence. She had sat down at a cafe for lunch, hiding L's gun of course, and then felt a surge of unnatural energy. She hadn't felt like that in what felt like an eternity, it was almost an addicting feeling. However, it left as quickly as it came. Beyond looked around, seeing no sign of it. She got up and quickly left the cafe, leaving her half-eaten bagel covered in strawberry jam on the table.

She sniffed the air, trying to see if she could smell the energy but to no avail. She had to get somewhere high up, somewhere she could see a fair distance. Conveniantly, the square she was in had a second story and a rooftop plaza. She took the stairs up, skipping every other step, and made it to the rooftop with no trouble. It was a little windy but she didn't care at the moment, she ran to the wall and tried to look to see if she could see it or anyone with it.

Nothing.

She decided to try an old trick she used to use all the time. She closed her eyes and pictured everything around her in her mind. Once she had a clear picture, she imagined the feeling she had just felt. She willed to feel that feeling again and willed for her mind to pinpoint it's location. All of a sudden, her minds eye started searching everywhere around her. Any normal human would have felt dizzy within seconds. Soon enough, she saw it. It had taken a different form being that it was in the human world now. It was a keychain, and it was attached to the purse of a woman wearing pretty much black clothes and had spikey, purple-streaked hair.

She seemed like the type to put a pentagram on her purse...But that didn't matter. Beyond needed that keychain, that pentagram was going to belong to her. She almost couldn't believe a human had gotten their hands on it, but it probably just seemed like a regular ground-score to anyone. **(AN: Ground-score is a common term when you go to music festivals. It's when you find something on the ground and, since the person who lost it probably won't be able to find it again, you keep it. I've ground-scored an anklet, ten bucks, and a hand knit headband before. :D )**

As Beyond was breifly contemplating how she would get the pentagram back, she saw three dark figures, quickly moving toward the girl from quite a distance away. Demons. If B left now, she'd probably get there before they did. She quickly ran down the stairs and then in the direction of the girl she had seen. She couldn't stop, she had to get there first. Not only would the demons have forcefully taken the pentagram from girl, they would have killed her for good measure too. After about three minutes of non-stop running, she caught up to the girl.

"Hey!" B screamed after the girl. The girl turned around.

"Hey, what do you want?"

"That keychain you have. Where did you find it?"

"On the ground last night. Why?"  
"That's, um, my keychain. I'm sorry. I just saw it on your purse a while ago and thought I recognized it. Do you mind if I could get it back?"

"Oh, this is yours?" The girl held the keychain up by it's chain.

"Yes, I've been looking for it all day today and last night too."

"I see. Sure, you can have it back." The girl tried to unclip it from her purse. B was getting a little anxious now, she could feel the other demons closing in...And fast. The girl had managed to unclip the pentagram and held it out to B. Then at that very moment, B was pulled to the ground.

"AH!" she felt something bite her arm. She looked down and saw the blood swelling up from she wound that had just been made. "Oh no...Don't let go of that pentagram!"

"HUMANS!" one demon screeched, "They have the pentagram!"

"Filthy, dirty, disgusting things! How dare they?" another said.

"Kill them!" the last said.

"Give me the pentagram!" B shouted at the girl, outstretching her arm.

"Okay." the girl started running toward Beyond when she all of a sudden was tripped by an unseen force, dropping the pentagram as she did so. Beyond quickly crawled to it and grabbed in in her fist. She started whispering something to it, closing her eyes.

"ENOUGH!" B screamed out. The pentagram started to enlarge, as well as her fingernails and canines. Horns began to grow from her skull and her eyes turned into a brilliant, blood red. "If you want to fight with someone, fight with someone from your own kind! Come on! We'll battle!"

"Eek! It's Baphomette!"

"She's a rogue! KILL HER!"

"Withdraw! She's too powerful!"

"Not if we all fight at once!"  
"Show yourselves first!" B demanded. She materialized two whips out of nowhere. All the while, the girl was laying on the ground, trying not to move but hearing everything that was going on perfectly. "Or go pick on someone your own size!"

"Fine, you fithly rogue!" The three demons materialized themselves, grusome as any demon would be. B didn't recognize them but she honestly didn't care.

"Hide, human," B told the girl, who quickly ran away. B smirked, "Well then," she flicked her wrists, allowing the whips to snap at nothing in particular, "Shall we start?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry, this was pretty much a filler chapter. ^^; But now you know that B become a demon again. :) How will L take this?


End file.
